Your dangerous mind
by Amadi-chan
Summary: Bernkastel's dishonored Clair's corpse, but no good is coming her way either. Set somewhere after the seventh game. Rated M: Lots of gore, not for the ones with weak stomachs definitely.


First of all, I swear I'm not a gore-liking maniac…. ;_;

Actually, the reason I wrote this is because saw some other gore FanFics, and I wanted to see if I could write something gorey too. I pity Clair, as it was actually Bern talking to herself, and punishing Clair.

I also wondered did Bern regret getting once again with AuAu-sama, so I put it here as well….

Also some Lambda x Bern, with Lambda being good friend and all that.

* * *

><p>""Who am I?" Isn't that the question you asked so faithfully, poor broken girl... Like someone would've ever give you the answer."<p>

Bernkastel stares emotionlessly at the figure in front of herself.

"Clair voux Bernardus…."

She doesn't move, nor' she breaths, nor' she has even ability to cry anymore…. She was denied any right to be happy, or even sad. Her purpose never included any of those things.

She never got to choose. She was always just a doll….

"Nothing more then a plaything…."

And now she won't get to be even that….

Bernkastel gracefully moves her black scythe, raising it high in the air….

The motion is surprisingly calm, yet somewhat unnerving.

But instead of striking, she just continues staring, almost like expecting the other to do or say something.

Even if she chooses to observe her prey a couple more moments, it doesn't matter now. Why would it….?

"Nothing matters anymore for you, does it?"

Bernkastel goes on, voice not showing any sentimentality that sane person would posses.

Even if Clair could…. wanted to show some resistance, to fight back…. It was impossible.

It was hard to tell from her gaze if she was even aware of what was going to happen to her. Her eyes…. they wasn't lifeless like Bernkastel's…. they were more…. uninterested.

Like she just didn't really care anymore.

Maybe she really didn't….

And maybe, only maybe there is something else in those empty eyes of hers….

Something that the witch took great interest in….

She can clearly see there is something else, that had no right to be there….

Something small, insignificant, yet it's there, staring right back at Bernkastel….

A small tringe of emotion….

Hate, perhaps? No…. something far more peaceful…. More like…. More like….

More like pity….

"Pity…. huh? Is that what you feel for me?"

The witch says calmly.

This probably wasn't even the truth. It was probably just Bernkastel's paranoia…

Her own mind putting emotion in the dead girl's eyes….

But still….

It feels the same….

Bernkastel allows her scythe to slide down…. As gracefully as she raised it a couple of minutes ago…. Minutes? Maybe even hours? Who knew how long she's been studying that emotion that the other's eyes presented…. The time didn't matter much….

Humans only cared for the time because they aged with it….

Witches, on the other hand, choose their forms themselves….

They didn't even feel hunger, thirst, tiredness…. Just painful boredom.

The time didn't matter to them.

Clair doesn't flinch…. She isn't human enough to feel fear either….

Large black scythe strikes down….

Surprisingly, it doesn't strike Clair's neck….

She won't be beheaded, like most executioners would finish off the lives of sinners….

No….

Instead, it strikes lower then that….

Much lower….

On her stomach….

Not deep enough to slice her body in two parts….

No. This witch has far more malicious intentions….

With a sickening thud, Clair's organs fall down onto the marble floor, before splattering around, followed by ooze of blood. Blood slowly paints her once purely white dress, and continues sliding down, falling on the mess of organs, guts, nerves….. everything that one's body could contain….

Clair just remains standing there, peacefully, like nothing even happened…. She cannot fall onto the ground…. Like a puppet doll with invisible strings, she just remains standing tall.

Bernkastel's face, on the other hand, twists into horrible grimace, shamelessly showing witch madness and sadism….

Soon, she breaks into a horrid laughter, almost losing balance herself, and falling onto the blood stained floor.

Instead, she uses her massive scythe to regain it, and makes her way toward Clair.

She sneers, kicking the pile of organs out of her way, and even stepping over some, cousing them to pop, and let out whatever fluids they had inside of themselves to spry around….

However, she ménages not once to break her gaze away from the other's….

"Kyahahahahahahahahaha…. Ah, is this how you look on the inside. Such a mess~ Such a mess~ Your kidneys, your guts, your liver…. You don't mind me stepping on some of that, do you now?"

Bernastel starts again, voice full of sick amusement.

Clair just stares back…. Nothing. No answer comes out of her lips. Bernkastel, however, sill can feel that insulting emotion dancing trough Clair's eyes, so she just continues dangerously seizing the girl's eyes.

"Do you? Do you?"

No response. Just that pitiful gaze….

Anger strikes Bernkastel, as her sneer turns to a look full of hate and anger….

How could this…. How could this trash…. This foot mat, foot stool, this living plaything…. ever insult her as such?…. Ignore her? Pity her?

Now much closer to Clair, she once again raises her scythe, and strikes her piece, still gracefully, but much faster then she did last time.

She strikes a bit more up of the girl's body, allowing some more organs to make their way out of the corpse…. And fall in between the two. Some even come into contact with Bernkastel's skirt., leaving bloody marks on it. This time, the impact causes even more disgusting and unnerving sound, and blood just continues to ooze determinedly, like many small rivers.

"How _cute_…."

Witch mutters.

She doesn't stop there, though….

Instead, she throws her scythe aside, and pushes her own free hand into Clair's half empty stomach. After some time of twisting and clawing at the innards, still staring in the corpse's eyes with malicious smirk, her hand begins to move upward, into her _toy_'s ribcage. The procedure continues until she finds the heart, which she twists and pulls, until she completely frees it from the nerves attached to it, and pulls it out.

She stares at it for a second, slowly calming down. Insanity, that was just a minute ago present on her face leaves, replaced only with a small, sadistic smirk.

After studying it carefully, she shows it at Clair's face.

"Is this the thing you hoped that would help you to be happy?"

Silence….

"Well, is it?"

Seeing that she would get no answer, she just throws the heart down, before stepping on it. She doesn't strike it with her full strength…. Instead, she grinds it with her heel, twisting it painfully….

It the end, it just gives up…. doesn't pop like many other organs Bernkastel trampled, just gives up…. after all, heart's not even an organ….

The blood pours out of it with another horrible sound…. Like a water ballon being pierced with a needle….

Witch of Miracles just stares at it for a couple of seconds, as her twisted smile fades….

She once again looks at the other's eyes, only to once again encounter that pitiful gaze.

"Do you pity me?"

_Yes_….

The witch flinches. Had the…. Had the corpse just spoke to her…..?

She clearly heard the voice inside her head, but no… it would be impossible.

Clair was dead, and as much as Bernkastel wanted to suspect the differ, it was just so….She couldn't talk back.

"Just now…. Was that you?"

_Who else would it be?_

"You never said anything this far, not even when I took out you heart and stomped it…. So I have no reasons to think you can talk in the first place….

If you can talk, why didn't you answer any of my questions, or tried to keep me from humiliating you as such."

_And have you really asked anything that wasn't asked only to belittle me and make fun of the feelings I felt_….

_What for would I try stopping you_….

"Shut up."

_You really are_… _pitiable_.

"Shut up, shut up! I am not! I am not pitiable…."

_Then why did you feel the need to take my organs out of my dead body, and dishonor my corpse?_

_What pleasures did you gain that way, tell me?_

Bernkastel regained her cool, before more calmly addressing the voice inside her head.

"I'll repeat it only once…. I have no reasons to be pitied by junk like yourself.

Or, if I do, come on, tell them to me…."

_As I said already, if you weren't pitiable, you wouldn't have done this inhumane act_.

_Why would you do such thing_….

_One reason can it be_…. _Maybe once you were just like me_.

"…."

_If you think this is a way to heal those wounds you hide inside the body of a pretty little girl with dead eyes_….

_Then_…. _Hence I feel no more, and suffer no more, do as you wish, until you realize that's not the way_.

"I-If you…. If you know so much, then why are you dead….? Why are you my stress ball, and not the other way around? Huh?"

_If you know so much more, then why aren't you any happier then myself?_

_And if you are so much more, then why would you need me to be your stress ball at all?_

"I…. I do it simply because I can….

Because you stupidity annoys me…. To think anyone would come back for a corpse like yourself! Why~?  
><em>You say it<em>…._ But are you any better yourself_.

I may be a monster…. But at least I have someone!

_Those people you say you have_…. _I wonder for who they stay_….

_Who they mourn, who they grieve_…._?_

_No Bernkastel_…. _You're no monster_._ You're something far more complicated then that_….

"Even after I did so much to you, you still say that…

Took apart your body, imprisoned you soul….

But still I'm not a monster."

_I would consider you one if you weren't actually hiding sewing marks on your own flesh, under that dress, stained with other's blood_….

_But if there was no dress, nobody could see you scars, hence you sewed yourself up so properly, and that's because_…. _You'd rather have others hate you then pity you_.

_Who could hate a sewed up doll_…. _Sewed out of body parts of a poor, lonely girl_….

Bernkastel couldn't keep her cool anymore, she felt tears coming down her cheeks, upon her memories being mentioned, like wound poked with a stick.

She slapped Clair hard across the face…. Causing more blood waterfalls to fall. But that didn't erased her pain and anger one tiny bit. Perhaps Clair was right all along….

"….I'll…. kill…. you."

_But why is it me you hate…. Why did you bow to the will of the one your hate was born for, and created this blood stained game after all._

_Do you regret?_

"Shut up…. Shut up….! You damn doll.-

D-don't look at me with those eyes…. You…."

_The only pitiable thing in my eyes_…._ is reflection of your own being_.

As soon as Clair finished her sentence, Bernkastel violently jabbed her middle and index finger, of her right hand, into the unmoving corpse's eyes. She was now breaking down completely.

"Sh…. Shu….Shut up! L….leave me…..

I hate you! Y-you trash."

The Witch of Miracles backed up…. and trashed onto the bloody floor. Organs were everywhere…. Almost like she was realizing she did wrong, witch started heavily breathing and looking around the room. Like a terrified, half beaten cat.

She grabbed her own head, trying to erase the voice…. It was finally quit now, but still, she was afraid it would come back…. And bully her again. She allowed a shriek to leave her lips….

And almost like the shriek was heard, another witch appeared.

"Bern, just what did you…. Bern! B-Bern…."

The other did not respond, but simply hid her head in her own knees…. Still shaking and sobbing loudly.

"Bern! Bern! What happened…. Such a mess…. There's blood on you too! Are you ok? Tell me, for heavens sake, I'm dying worried here!"

"L…. Lambda…. She…."

Bern only managed to point her own finger at Clair…. But as soon as her gaze met the corpse, she started panicking and crying even more…. No, in fact, she didn't cry…. Now she was just panting, with terrified expression, so hurt she couldn't even cry or talk.

Lambda hurried and kneeled down next to Bernkastel, hugging her tightly, almost painfully.

Bernkastel accepted this, and quickly pushed her head down under her friend's chin, burying her face in Lambda's chest, before unwillingly letting out another scream.

"There, there…. shhh…. Super paper's here now~ Hush~"

The witch of Certainty began slowly rocking Bernkastel in her arms, as if she was a baby, and Lambda a doting parent.

"Pfft…. Stupid Clair~

Bad, Clair, bad! Bullying my Bernie! Bully~ Hmf."

Lambda stared at Clair and pulled an childishly angry expression., still trying to hush Bern in her arms.

"Come on now…. I know, lets have a marshmallow bath!~ That always calms you down when you're like this…. Come on. This place is boorish and creepy, lets go!~"

Said Lambda, one last time, before lifting Bernkastel up, and helping her towards the door, not even daring to look back to see what a sobbing girl in her arms has done to the _dead girl that bullied her_.

* * *

><p>"Promise me two things, Lambda."<p>

The two were now in a oversized golden bathtub…. Candies and lollipops were all over the room. Some were even floating in the pink fluid the witches were bathing in.

Bernkastel was rested upon the edge of a bathtub, her crossed arms under her chin. She has calmed down now, and regained her expressionless face. Lambda, on the other hand, was behind her, with a blunt and ignorant expression on her face. She was gently massaging her friend's back.

"What are those, Bern~ Tellll me."

"First, what happened will be our little secret."

Bernkastel said, turning back to face the other.

"Ahh~ Got it!"

Lambdadelta said back, and moved her thumb and index finger over her lips, symbolizing that she was zipping them. After that, she moved her hand down, and looked at Bern with "puppy eyes", to show her innocence. Bern just smiled tenderly back, blushing a bit

"Good girl~

And second…. Never leave my side."

"You know I'd rather die…. Or no, no…. that doesn't start reliable enough~ I know! I'd rather make out with AuAu-sama~ Ha!"

Bernkastel giggled back, before bowing forward to kiss Lambdadelta on the lips passionately.

It was such a good thing to have Lambda around.

It made her stop thinking about that voice…. Well, almost.

The thing that terrified her the most was…. That she knew it wasn't Clair's voice….

It was the voice of her own troubled mind….


End file.
